Rise of Evil Flame Princess
by Sagioca Helsker
Summary: This was unexpected. Flame Princess is now unstable, meaning not only physically...but also mentally. What will happen when she starts terrorizing Ooo? Can Finn save her? Please re-read chapter 4 I re-uploaded it. Review! Oh and I do own just the story. Bye! :D
1. Prologue

**Rise of Evil Flame Princess**

**Prologue**

**(Finn's POV)**

_I ran all the way back to the fort. When I became nearer, I noticed a small emerging orange glow from inside the house. I haven't good smelling senses but I was quite certain that I smelt the scent of burning wood._

_I opened the door and darkness fell before me. It was dark at twilight, and nearly everyone I passed by was asleep._

_At the corner of my eye I caught something move, a dark figure sulking in the corner of the room. I ignored it, but planned to investigate later._

_I had to find Jake first._

_I climbed up the stairs that led to our bedroom. It was dark, so I felt for the switch and flicked it open. What I saw on the floor was horrid, so horrid that I gasped._

_His lifeless body lay on the ground, splattered with blood. His face was burnt, as so was his whole body, as if he was burnt alive. He had scorched foot prints on his stomach, possibly because the murderer had stepped on him. There was a blank expression on his face. Like the murderer had sneaked behind him disguised as a shadow._  
_He had showed no mercy. And neither will I when I deal with him._  
_I ran toward him and hugged him. And I felt hot tears of sorrow form at my eyes. He was dead. It was the horrible truth. My best friend, my brother._  
_Murdered by my another. Sadly, I did not know._

_I ran toward him and hugged his body._

_"Jake! I'm so sorry I didn't save you…Forgive me Jake!" I shouted through sobs. I caressed him between my arms._

_I never have felt so much pain, suffering and sorrow._

_I vow to avenge his death._

_I remembered the mysterious dark figure downstairs, so I left his body behind and headed there._

_When I came down the last foot of steps, I grabbed my sword and drew it in front of me._

_"Who are you?" I called out, hoping to get the creature's attention. "Show yourself, you savage beast!"_

_From the corner, two blood red eyes opened and looked at me with hate. I saw no mercy in those eyes._

_"Who are you? Did you kill Jake? WHY?"_

_I want to know, why? Why did he kill Jake? Jake never had a fault on anyone._

_"Stay away from me!" a voice hissed. It was…female…and familiar…_

_Wait, it couldn't be…_

_"Flame Princess?" I asked, shocked. My girlfriend murdered my brother? Doesn't make any complete sense, does it?_

_"Stay away from me Finn!" she snapped. For a second I could've sworn I saw her eyes turn orange._

_"But why? Flame Princess, did YOU kill Jake?"_

_It was too much for my soul to bear._

_"Stay away Finn! Or you might get hurt!"_

_I frowned. "I got hurt with you a lot of times princess! I sacrificed the pain because I wanted to be with you…"_

_"It's too late!"_

_I saw her transform into a vicious fiery creature, and she lunged at me._

_She started to burn my skin._

_"BURN!"_

_I couldn't fight her. As I lost consciousness, I heard her whisper to my ear:_

_"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you."_

As Finn's eyelids fell, the last thing he saw was a man in blue robes trying to fight his unstable girlfriend.

**The End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter One: She's Not Yet Evil

**Rise of Evil Flame Princess**

**Chapter One: She's Not Yet Evil**

Ice King was passing by the Grasslands (to kidnap Peebles, as usual) when he smelled fire. He wondered where it was coming from and saw smoke arising from the tree fort.

"Finn's over cooking his dinner," he thought and flew near the said house to investigate.

He peeped into the topmost window and saw Flame Princess burning Finn. He gasped. What on earth was going on?

"BURN!" she was shouting.

Finn was already severely hurt, and he was lying on the wooden floor, unconscious. The room itself was engulfed by fire, and Ice King could see that the floor was starting to give away.

He thought. Then without hesitation, he crashed into the room through the window. Bits of glass flew all over the room, some hitting the fire princess on the head.

"Ow! What the heck-" she shouted, turning to see who dare interrupt her evil scheme. "Ice King?!"

"What are you doing Flame Princess...?" he asked, flying over her like an abnormally large bird. "Why are you doing that to Finn?"

"That's none of your business Simon!" she snapped, turned into her big and monstrous form and started throwing fireballs at him.

Simon ducked the flames and quickly used his eyes powers to temporarily freeze Flame Princess. He then picked up Finn and carried him out the broken window.

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and felt something cold behind his back. His vision was blurry, but then slowly it adjusted until finally he saw where he was. He was at the Ice Kingdom.

"Uhhh..." he groaned, touching his head. "What...happened?"

He noticed that he was lying down on a bed and a pale of cold water was put on a table next to him. There was a sponge on it.

"Why am I in here?" Finn asked no one. Then he tried to get up from his bed, but his arms gave away on him and he dropped back on the bed.

"Ow..." he groaned again.

He surveyed his arms. They looked like they were burnt. Was Ice King trying to cook him? Glob no.

He searched through his memory and finally remembered. Flame Princess was there, she almost killed him. And Jake...

Jake...

He felt his eyes water and quickly wiped them with his hand.

"Why...would she...do that...?" he asked, glaring at the wall. "She killed my brother!" he punched the wall so hard he heard his bones crack.

"OUCH! OH MY-"

"Yo Finn stop hurting yourself," Ice King shouted and came into view.

"Flame Princess! Where is she?" the boy asked, frowning. "I want revenge on-"

"-her yeah, I know, she almost killed you. Thank me that I found you."

"Wait, what?"

"She burnt your fort man! It was all on fire!"

The old wizard's words span across his mind...

**_Burnt._**

"WHAT!"

"I got you out of there and froze that hot chick."

"Get me out of this bed!" Finn shouted, trying again but failing to stand up. "I want to..."

His voice died away and tears were falling down his face.

"Hey, why're you crying?" Ice King asked.

"She-she killed..." he tried to answer but his crying made it difficult to. "...she killed Jake..."

"WHAT! How could she do that...?"

"I don't know myself."

"But why? I mean her father used to tell she was evil but..."

_**Evil**_. That word rang in Finn's mind. Jake was right. She was evil, he was wrong, and Jake was right. And he didn't listen, now Jake...he's dead.

But there was something else troubling him. She had warned him to stay away from her. That meant...she had no control over what she did!

"No...she's not..."

Ice King looked at him like he was a psycho. How could he say that when she had killed Jake?

"...not yet."

**The End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter Two: Revenge

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I give you chapter two!**

* * *

**Rise of Evil Flame Princess**

**Chapter Two: Revenge  
**

In the middle of the Grasslands is a ruin that used to be known as "The Tree Fort" until a certain Flame Princess destroyed it. She set the said house on fire, and now it has turned into bits and ashes.

In the middle of the ruin there was a cold ice statue. It was Flame Princess. She was trapped in the cold ice, but not for long. The ice started to melt, and when it did completely, she fell on the warm ground.

"Uhhh..."

She looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked particularly no one. "What happened?" She looked around to search for anyone and saw the destroyed fort. Then memories came flooding back to her.

"_Oh no_...Was I the one who did this...?" she gasped, then suddenly her eyes turned bright red.

"Finn...Finn, where are you?" she called out.

Then as if she was watching a display, the scene in front of her turned into a room full of candy. In fact, it _was_ made of candy.

She was at the Candy Kingdom. Or so she thought.

"Hello?"

It was dim, then the lights flickered on. She saw Princess Bubblegum lading someone in her bedroom. She took a closer look and saw..._Finn._ They were holding hands. Was he...cheating on her?

"Finn? What are you doing?"

They proceeded as if no one had spoken. She led him to her bed, and they both sat down and stared into each other's eyes.

"No...this can't be real..." Flame Princess said, tumbling back. "This can't be real!"

She wanted to look away, leave the room and do something else. She just wanted to go away. But herself wasn't allowing her.

"I love you Finn..."

She tried to look away, but something was stopping her from doing so.

"I love you too...my princess..." Finn said, and kissed the bubblegum princess passionately on the lips.

"No...Finn was supposed to be doing this with me!"

She had gone berserk mode, the unstoppable one. Her hair flared, hot flames shooting up.

"_She will pay...she imprisoned me in that lantern...and now she had took **HIM**!"_

* * *

_Princess..._

Princess Bubblegum was in her laboratory, experimenting with little sticks that looked like rubber bands when she heard a familiar voice hiss.

_Princess...I have come..._

She stopped on her tracks and looked around her room.

_I have come...to seek...  
_

**_REVENGE!_**

She looked behind her back and saw a dark figure leap at her. The figure entered the lit part of the room and she recognized her as...Flame Princess.

She landed on top of the flabbergasted pink princess.

"Flame Princess!" the kind ruler said in shock. "What are you doing?"

**_"I have come to seek revenge..."_**

"Revenge? Why? What have I done to you?"

By now the flames spread out to the entire room, and both of them was engulfed by fire. The built-with-candy room started to melt...

And so did Princess Bubblegum...

It would be dreadful. But it was the point.

* * *

The Gumball Guardians have awoken the minute Flame Princess went in, but Princess Bubblegum's room was sound-proof to keep anyone from disturbing her, and they were over-powered by this _thirteen year old brat._

**_Can YOU believe__ this?_**

There as chaos in the Candy Kingdom. Their domain has started to melt, and being the ignorant stupid creatures they are, they had no idea what to do.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh my globbing grod I feel bad for insulting FP and the candy people ;( But it HAS to be done peeps!)**

* * *

Finn looked out the horizon and suddenly felt bad. His hero-senses were tingling.

"I feel something bad is happening."

He walks a little distance and he was quite certain he smelled a hint of mint in the air.

"Mint...?"

His eyes widened as realization struck.

"THAT'S THE CANDY KINGDOM!"

**The End of Chapter**

* * *

**I misspelled a lot on chapter one...meh, I'll fix it later, too lazy XD**

**Please review ;3  
**

**Oh and BTW I'm not a PB-hater, Jake-hater or an FP-hater, I just made this story out of boredom and the urge to do something with this genre...  
**

***evil laugh*  
**

**Also:  
**

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME! In case I forgot to answer your reviews.  
**

**Chuvulam: Aw, thankies. :)  
**

**Devil's-Butterfly-Maid: I know ;( But it had to be done. Sorry if I made you feel sad.  
**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Hmmm... Close guess... You'll have to wait ;)  
**

**Princess Jewel: Dude I just love you! Thanks for supporting my stories sis! :D  
**

**Guest: Here's my update for 'yah.  
**

**Kody the Guard of Flames: Yeah, IKR? I'm pretty good...Just kidding. :D Glad you thought this is mind-blowing.  
**

**Lone Dark Knight: You're darn right it is! Thank you so much for being mah first reviewer! :D  
**

**Well, bye! I might, _MIGHT_, update this tomorrow! ;D  
**

**SEM BREAK FREEDOM! :D  
**


	4. Chapter Three: Okay For Now

**Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited this thing! =D  
**

* * *

**Rise of Evil Flame Princess**

**Chapter Three: Okay For Now  
**

Finn lost no time. He ran toward the Candy Kingdom and he reached it in five seconds flat.

But, except for one thing. This doesn't look like the Candy Kingdom.

It was like the mass of ingredients you mix up when you bake before you put it in the oven, and it was rather foamy. The kingdom he once knew had became like that. The candy, from houses to the people, all melted.

He felt tears forming in his eyes, and he walked around, looking left to right, shouting to see if there were some survivors. But no, it looked like it had been destroyed. The candy people were now extinct. He came to the middle of the kingdom were the great castle once stood. Instead, there was a lump of melted candy that cooled again and there was a slight pinkish tint. He anxiously walked toward the lump, and started digging. Then his hand touched a sticky substance and he felt around it. It felt like an outline of an arm, but he couldn't exactly tell. He gave it a pull and at once, something came out of the surface of the ground. Finn gasped as the "thing" landed on him. What saw him nearly made him cry out, not of fear, but because it was horribly gruesome.

It was Princess Bubblegum. At least what's left of her. Half her face was burnt and the other half had completely melted. Her skin was of a violent red, and her face showed an expression of both fear and shock. And only, it was only half of her.

"Princess..." Finn sobbed silently as he hugged the remains of one of his best friends...

_**Best friends...**_

A though had struck him. A horrible one. He threw the corpse aside and ran back as quickly as he can to the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

"Ice King!" Finn shouted, slamming the door open. "Ice King!"

"What? Ya lost?" the old goof asked, covering his ears.

"We need to find Marceline!" the human boy answered, grabbing one of Ice King's ninja weaponry. "There's no time to lose!"

* * *

"Why?"

The duo were flying high, Ice King carrying Finn by the collar.

"Why do you know Marceline's in trouble?" Ice King asked.

"Because she killed Jake, and now Peebs, and if I don't stop her I'll lose everyone I love...and..."

"You don't want that?"

Finn nodded, sadness in his eyes.

"Finn, I lost someone I love too...but I can't remember her..."

Finn saw Marceline's Cave in sight.

"Ice King! Down there!"

They landed next to what looked like a pile of large boulders.

Where was Marceline?

"Oh no...we were too late..." he said, then started digging under the pile of rocks. Maybe Marceline is still alive...

His hands caught another pair, . ?docid=29889594d his heart leaped as Ice King helped him pulled her out of the wreckage.

She was okay. Thankfully.

"Marceline!" Finn said. "Are you okay?"

Marceline coughed and opened her eyes. She sat down.

"Uhhh...Finn...what happened?" she asked.

"Why is your house in ruins?"

"There was this burning gal that broke the place apart..."

Finn sighed in relieve.

"Marceline, from now on you need to stay with me now, okay?"

* * *

**_Three days later_**

Finn smiled. No attacks from Flame Princess today, but still he wasn't going to be so sure.

He went out the Ice Kingdom and entrusted Marceline's safety on Ice King's hands.

After all, what could go wrong?

He went for a quick walk, then started on his way back.

On his way he noticed a smoke arising from the Ice Kingdom.

We feared the worst. But we all knew it was coming...

He ran to the Ice Kingdom, fast, and reached it just in time to be drowned by a large body of water.

He swam toward the surface.

"Gah! Marceline! Ice King! Where are you?" He swam around, looking for his friends. "Answer me!"

He swam and swam ad swam until he reached the middle where a fire was glowing on the surface of an iceberg.

"Oh no..."

He swam near it and got on. Then he put the fire out.

"Marceline!" he stood on top of the only solid thing for miles.

He shouted some more, then dove again. He reached the floor, where a body of a girl lay.

"MARCELINE!"

He swam near her, then flipped her over. She was unconscious. Hopefully not dead...

He swam back to the surface and lay Marceline on the iceberg. "Marcey! You okay?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

Marceline coughed. Finn smiled.

Okay for now.

* * *

**Short chapter = Lazy author. -w- I just got lazy all of a sudden.**

**Sorry for the delay! And uhm, I can't focus because... ._.**

**Review Time!**

**Frustrated456: Oh, here's more XD And about Jake... *grins*  
**

**Smegglefan94: Thank you! :D  
**

**Lone Dark Knight: THANK YOU for thinking this story is great! ;w;  
**

**PurpleDragon6: She can't... T.T What happened to you FP?  
**

**Chuvulam: ...OK... X'D  
**

**Kody the Guard of Flames: You don't...? Well then, that spares me some trouble.  
**

**Carol Molliniere: IKR? Everything happens so faaast.  
**

**BUT WAIT! There's more!**

* * *

Marceline woke up on the soft grass in the middle of a forest. She looked around and saw a figure near the trees.

"Finn?" she asked.

It wasn't Finn. It was Jake.

"Marceline! What happened?"

Marceline can't talk.

**The End of Chapter**

* * *

**There! Just a little something for you Jake fans. :)**


	5. Chapter Four: The Real You

**Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! :) I hope you like...  
**

**...and warning: this chapter kinda cusses...sorry about that.  
**

* * *

**Rise of Evil Flame Princess**

**Chapter Four  
**

Finn went deeper into the forest to search for fruits to eat. He knew he mustn't leave Marceline behind, but if he doesn't hunt for food now, they both will starve and die.

He was lucky to find some fresh berries and cherries to pick. He realized he doesn't have anything to put the fruits in, since his pack got destroyed during his encounter with "Evil Flame Princess", so he just used his hat and tied the corners together. He put them in and went off to the journey back to Marceline.

He was halfway around the bend when a frightened deer had bumped into him, and the impact sent them both flying into the air.

"OW! What the-" Finn rubbed his sore head that had gotten hit a bunch of times that week. Then he noticed the deer. "Hey, why were you running? Was someone chasing you?"

"SHE'S HERE..." the deer answered, and then trembling, she took off into the opposite road. Before Finn could even respond, she was gone.

"Who "she"...?" he asked himself, picking up his "hat bag". Then his nose picked up the scent of.._.**burning** wood. There was **smoke** floating around him._

"Ugh, great. Now she's enslaving innocent forest animals? What does that bitch want to prove?!" he said crossly, and made his way to the source of the smoke.

Sure enough, the fire jerk was there. She was wrecking havoc...AGAIN. As usual when he encountered her...

"FLAME PRINCESS!"

She turned around and saw him. Then grinned sadistically.

"Ah, Finn..." she said, hissing. "...what an amazing coincidence. I thought after all of THIS you would start avoiding me, but I was proved wrong...

"You still want my flames after all..."

"Shut up you jerk!" Finn said, wielding his Demon Sword. "I don't LIKE you any more!"

"But you said you liked my fireballs, didn't you?" she asked, smiling like mad. "I'll see if you'll still like them now!"

She shot fireballs at Finn, Finn dodging these and using the sword to protect himself. But Flame Princess wasn't giving up so easily. She shot MORE fireballs, some managing to hit Finn, causing him to scream in pain.

"How do you like them now, bastard?" she asked mockingly.

"Why are you doing this?! Go to hell you-" he managed to say before getting hit by another fireball.

"Oh, but doesn't fire elementals like that?"

"Why ARE you DOING THIS!?" he asked again, and grabbed his water bottle tied to his belt. He opened it and splashed water on the burning lady.

"OW!" Flame Princess fell onto the ground. She was now light grey in color.

"Like that? There's more where that came from!" Finn asked, grinning.

But then...something happened.

Flame Princess coughed, then opened her eyes. Her eyes were now orange...

"Finn?" she asked, confused. "Finn, why are you doing this to me? Help me..."

"Flame Princess..." he edged toward her, but then she fired up again, and he SAW her eyes turn crimson red.

"Flame Princess!" he shouted. "I know there's still a good side left in you! Where is the Flame Princess I knew?"

"SHE WAS LONG GONE!" she snapped back, then sent his leg burning.

Finn felt a tear roll down his cheek, but it wasn't caused by the pain...

It was caused by the sorrow...

"Jake was right. I should have listened to him. But I though that if I were good I could turn you to be good..."

"Well, who do you think you are, the archbishop of Candleburning or something? Thought you could ask me to be a saint?"

"I never should have met you. You just brought..." he mumbled, wiping his eyes with his arm. "...pain...sorrow...suffering...

"Is that truly your purpose? I know fire elementals' purpose was to burn, but is this really you?"

Flame Princess' eyes turned orange, her flames grew lighter but smaller and less violent.

"Finn, I...this evil...the voices...they're messing me...up..."

"Just come back to me. I want the real you!"

"Finn...remember that time we first met...?"

Finn looked up and saw the face of an innocent girl...something he didn't see since last time.

"What? I mean...yeah..." he answered. "Why?"

"I told you before that time... "Even if we like each other, we're going to-"

"-hurt each other. I know..."

"Finn. You mustn't come near me. I'll just...kill you..." Flame Princess whispered, pain in her voice. Then she morphed into a fireball, and glided away, leaving Finn behind.

_"Bye Finn..."_

* * *

**So I reuploaded this and thought I should fix typographical errors. Also responses to the reviews:  
**

**Marceline of the Nightosphere: Heh, that my friend is a spoiler question. ;) You'll find out soon enough though.**

**xxangelsflyxx: ;) Who knows, I might.**

**Devil's-Butterfly-Maid: Yeah, I know. D: Why am I SO evil? I hate myself.**

**Show must go on though. And of course you should've known by now that if you don't see an "end of chapter" before the A/N, you get to see MORE.**

**Thank me later folks. ;)**

* * *

Finn reached their camp, and met an astonishing sight. At first he thought he was dreaming, or hallucinating, and he even rubbed his eyes in wonder. But there is NO wonder that this is real. But how could it be? And what is this he is seeing?

It was Marceline talking to Jake.

**The End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter Five: Marcy and Jakers

**Heeey guys, I'm back! New summary and I re-uploaded chapter four! Please read!**

**Also take note: This is just a filler chapter, and it shows what Marceline did off screen during the last chapter.**

**Finn: Aw BP Y U No let FP and me be together 4 ever?**

**Thanks for the reviews (which will be answered later).**

* * *

**Rise of Evil Flame Princess**

**Chapter Five (Filler): Marceline and Jake**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Ooo. The weather was very pleasing. The sun shone through the trees of one certain forest, where a vampire queen lay. She was still unconscious, but the sun's rays had touched her skin. Minutes later it scorched it, and she found herself hissing in pain, waking up..

"OUCH! OH GLOB THE SUN! WHO ON EARTH WOULD LEAVE ME IN THAT PLACE WITHOUT SHADE?!" she asked loudly, and ran inside a tent which was set by Finn.

"Ugh...what the heck happened?" she groaned, and sat on the ledge of the tent, making sure she was protected by its cover. She looked around, rubbing her head.

"Where am I...?" she searched her memory and finally remembered.

"That stupid..." she muttered, getting up. "But where the hell is Finny?"

* * *

"Oh yeah, leave me in here without even a note of some sort," Marceline grunted, holding her umbrella up high. It was as hot as ever in that summer afternoon, five o' clock, in the forest. She was searching for Finn but got lost and failed to find the camp.

"Stupid jackass..." she mumbled, floating near an apple tree. "I'm starved...lemme taste this..."

She flew to a branch and pick the apple. She stuck her fangs in and suck the color red.

"Delish. Now back to business..." she said to herself. She flew a good three miles then stopped, exhausted. "What the plum, where is that camp?"

She spotted the camp and glided over to it. "FINALLY!" she said and flew nearer. But then she frowned. Their camp had been burnt.

"WHAT THE FREAKING NUTS?!" she shouted, kicking the remains of the tent. "shouldn't have gotten away..."

She set her umbrella up and sat under it. She pulled her knees closer to her and put her head on them. Suddenly, it begins to rain.

She sat there for a few minutes, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Marceline woke up on the soft grass in the middle of a forest. She looked up the sky to see it dotted with stars. How long has it been since she slept? Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and saw a figure near the trees. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it was some kind of person.

"Finn?" she asked, standing up. "You jerk! How could you have-" she walked toward him, but found out it wasn't him at all, and stopped.

It wasn't someone she had expected.

"Marceline! What happened?"

It was Jake. She couldn't talk.

"J-Jake, y-you're..." she stutters.

"I'm what?" the tangerine bulldog asks, then looks at himself. Transparent and floating a few inches off the ground. "Oh...I could've figured this out a long time ago."

He walks (still suspended in the air) towards Marceline, who gapes at him. "But it doesn't matter right now."

"JAKE! HOLY CRAPEZOID, YOU'RE SOUL'S STILL HERE!" Marceline bursts into tears, and Jake looks at her sadly. His death has affected people worse then you could ever know.

"Marceline, please calm down, okay?" he asks, and Marceline nods. "Can you go with me first?"

She sniffs. "T-to where...?"

"I just want to..." he answers, looking at his feet. "...check on Lady..."

Marceline bites her lip. He doesn't know yet? How could she explain this?

"Jake..." she says softly, so quietly that Jake had to lean over to her just to hear what she was saying. "...she's..."

Jake's eyes widens. "She's what? LOOK AT ME MARCELINE!"

"She's dead..."

He stayed emotionless for a minute, then...

"WHO THE HECK KILLED HER?! TELL ME! _**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?**_ AND WHERE'S FINN? DON'T TELL ME HE'S DEAD TOO!"

"Dude, calm down."

Marceline explained everything that happened to him, and he looks so shocked. She finally finished this and he looked so...like Finn when he found out he, Princess Bubblegum and Ice King were dead...the only people he really loved and cared about (tough Finn wouldn't admit he had sympathy for the Ice King).

"Have you gone to Flame King?" he mutters.

"What?"

"HAVE YOU GONE TO FLAME KING?" he asked, his volume rising a little.

"No...not yet."

At the exact moment, Finn comes in, some fragments of him burnt, but was okay. Then he sees the two having "a conversation". He gasps, and...

"JAKE!" he runs up to his brother. "Jake, please don't leave me again...I love you Jake...I'm sorry I didn't rescue you..."

**The End of Chapter**

* * *

**Shortest chapter ever. Also, please read:  
**

** s/8809185/1/Adventure-Book-An-Unexpected-Adventure**

**I would appreciate t if you'd do. :) And also, review responding time will be in the next chapter, because I kinda just finished typing a 1 K+ chapter and need some break. *sighs*  
**

**Bye, and I promise to upload a longer chapter next time!  
**


End file.
